Alpha 5 (Revisited Series)
Alpha 5 (Alpha for short) was the robotic assistant to the rangers during Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. Alpha was an extremely important factor in the Power Rangers' battle against evil and acted as a secondary mentor to them, under his friend, the wise sage Zordon of Eltar. Alpha would use the exclamation "Ai yi yi" in moments which invoked emotions of any kind, from panic to elation (most commonly panic); in more extreme situations, the exclamation could contain four "yi"'s, five "yi"'s or, in rare cases, six or seven "yi"'s; this has become a well-known catchphrase for most of the Alpha robots. He worked in the Command Center most of the time, only getting out on a few occasions, and almost always obeyed every command and order that Zordon issued. He is voiced by Richard Horvitz. Character History Alpha was a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton robot built by King Lexian on the planet Edenoi. He is the second Alpha automaton to be in the service of Zordon, succeeding Alpha 4. Alpha 5 assisted Zordon in the creation of the original Power Rangers as well as the Command Center. Alpha was an advisor, mechanic, tech-wizard, and overall friend to the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin leading up to Power Rangers: Turbo. Alpha was dearly loved by the Rangers and Zordon, but sometimes they shut him out and occasionally teased him (as he misunderstands jokes, in the typical manner of a young child). His despair and need for the love of Zordon and the Rangers only came up to the surface when he was turned evil by Finster's personality-altering disc. In Power Rangers: Turbo, when the opportunity presented itself, Alpha 5 left with Zordon to the planet Eltar and was replaced by Alpha 6. His last appearance is in the episode Passing the Torch, where he and Zordon returned to witness the veteran rangers passing on their powers, and oddly, he is in his old robot suit. He's not been seen or heard of since. Wild Force writer Amit Bhaumik has said that he takes the view that Alpha was murdered in the battle when Dark Specter invaded the planet Eltar, but there is no official confirmation. Prince of Edenoi In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, Alpha is revealed to be the first-built crown prince of the planet Edenoi, the son of King Lexian and his queen, Thalassia. The Power Rangers are his royal bodyguards and are tasked with serving and protecting the young prince at all costs. Alpha is also the carrier and wielder of the Zeo Crystal, which is a crystal wielded by the Royal Family of Edenoi. It holds an ancient power over purification and can cover Alpha in a beam of divine light. His Morphin Grid power comes from the stegosaurus and his Ranger identity is Alpha Ranger. Love Interests Somnibot One of the robots created by the Machine Empire, Somnibot (voiced by Melissa Fahn) fell in love with Alpha the very day she was assembled. Tasked with putting little Alpha to sleep with her beautiful singing voice, the sleep-inducing robot became lovestruck with the young prince at first sight. He has feelings for her in return, but they are not quite as strong as his feelings for Delta 4. Delta 4 Delta 4 is a robot created by Alpha's mother Thalassia to serve as her son's helpmate and companion. On her chest is a Valentine heart instead of a lightning bolt, and she as a more feminine-looking chest. Her head, however, is exactly the same as Alpha's (s golden flying disc with a visor that flashes when she is talking), but hers is pinkish instead of red. She dearly loves Alpha very much and like him she wants to fight like the Rangers. She is voiced by Kristen Lazarian. Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Alpha Series